


The Tragedy

by autumnyte



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bit of F!Hawke/Isabela fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a stab at participating in the fandom's 'Tragedy Week', but as a perpetual fluff junkie, this was as close as I could get. (Which is to say, not close at all.)

Isabela sighed and toed a mound of dirt, her fingers fidgeting with the red scarf around her arm. 

Hawke glanced up from the elfroot she was harvesting and smirked. "Call me crazy, but I'm getting the impression you're bored with this herb-gathering." 

"When you invited me to come along and make some coin, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." 

"What _did_ you have in mind, then?" Hawke sheathed her knife, straightened up, and brushed the dirt off her hands. "I suppose the rest of Solivitius's errand could wait for another day." 

Isabela shrugged. "You know, the usual. Violence, plundering, spelunking for treasure… I thought maybe we could go shopping after." 

Wrapping an arm around Isabela's waist, Hawke leaned in and said, "It's a bit late in the day for spelunking around here, unless you weren't referring to _actual_ caves, in which case, we can always go back to my place." She stepped back and gestured to the large gashes on her neck and forearm. "As for violence, probably best to avoid it, as I still haven't recovered from yesterday's misadventure. Hmm. I could do with a bit of shopping, though." 

"Ooh, good. I know exactly where to take you." 

"Let me guess, that great hat shop you found in Lowtown?" 

Isabela lightly punched Hawke's non-injured arm. "Maker, I thought you'd never take the bloody hint. I've been wanting to bring you there for ages. There's this gorgeous Antivan leather cap in the window that would look perfect on you." 

Hawke chuckled and rubbed the spot on her bicep where Isabela hit her. "Honestly, I just wanted to see how many times I could get you to mention it." 

"Sometimes you're so… _Hawke_." Isabela rolled her eyes, but smiled as she hooked their arms together. "Let's go before it closes." 

It was a long walk back from the Wounded Coast, and by the time they reached Lowtown, the sun had already dipped behind the jagged walls along the harbor. 

Isabela quickened her footsteps. "We should still have a bit of time to browse. Here, this way. It's just past Lirene's." 

She lead Hawke to a small, ramshackle building, and frowned as they approached the door. There was nothing in the window and no light coming from inside. 

Hawke cupped a hand over her eyes and peered through the window. "Hmm. Looks empty. Are you certain this is the place?" 

"Of course. I've been here loads of times. I was here only about a week ago, and it was filled with hats." 

Lady Elegant approached, carrying a small box of potions from her booth. "Evening, Hawke, Isabela." She nodded at them. "If you're looking for Lowtown Hats and Sundry, I'm afraid they've gone out of business. Álora and Renato closed up shop and moved back to Antiva the day before yesterday." 

"Closed? But they can't be closed." Isabela frowned and looked into the window again, as if hoping something would appear. "This is my favorite shop." 

Lady Elegant smiled faintly. "Sad, isn't it? If it's hats you're after, I do recall Babette de Launcet mentioning a shop in Hightown…" 

Isabela groaned. "The Orlesian hat shop? I'll pass. Everything there is overpriced and gaudy." 

"If the de Launcet's attire is any indication, I don't doubt it," Lady Elegant whispered, and nodded cordially once more. "I should be getting home. Good evening to you both." 

Hawke waved. "'Night, Elegant. Thanks, as always, for the information." 

Isabela leaned back against the door of the erstwhile shop with a sigh. "This is an utter tragedy." 

"A tragedy? Isn't that a bit… dramatic?" 

"All right, I suppose that was over the top. But you never even saw the gorgeous hats here! And now there are no decent hat shops left in all of Kirkwall." 

Hawke leaned against the wall beside Isabela. "Would this be a bad time to point out that I've never actually seen you wear a hat?" 

"That's not the point. They're fun to try on. And I like picturing you wearing them. Just the hats, sometimes. Mmm." She stared off dreamily, silent for a moment. "Varric, too. Don't you think he'd look dashing in a brimmed hat? Something to accentuate that magnificent chest hair." 

Hawke chuckled and reached for Isabela's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Can't say I've spared a single thought for Varric wearing a hat, but I have to admit it would add to his dwarfy mystique." 

A corner of Isabela's mouth twisted upward. She turned, gently pinned Hawke against the wall, and slid a knee between her legs. "All of this is sort of your fault, you know. If you hadn't waited so long to come shopping here with me, they might not have gone out of business." 

"So you're, ah, blaming me for the shop closing?" Hawke breathed in deeply and bit her bottom lip, locking eyes with Isabela. "I suppose that's not… entirely unreasonable. I'll have to think of some way to make it up to you." 

Isabela's smirk deepened. "It could require a lot of… spelunking. Hours of it." 

"I'm game if you are." She raised an eyebrow and hooked a leg around Isabela's boot. "Shall we go back to my place?" 

Isabela shook her head, reached into her corset, and pulled out her lockpicking tools. "You and I are going to have a good time in this hat shop, one way or another." 


End file.
